I'm Proud to be Your Son
by YojayNizzle
Summary: An AU where SBURB never happened and John is writing about Dad, whom has died of lung cancer. SADSTUCK


Dad was a great father. He was always proud to _be_ my father. We may have not gotten along very well sometimes or spoke (because of my teenage ignorance) but we knew that we loved each other. The pranks we pulled and the strife's that were constantly taking place were always in good nature. When I was younger, maybe a toddler, he showed me the ways of 80's movies and dry humor, Ghost Busters being my favorite! I remember him washing my back when I was taking a bath up until I was at least five or six.. I also remember every morning, before I even woke up to go to school, he already had breakfast ready! And I never really questioned him, even when I knew that the tobacco he was taking in his lungs was bad for him, he was invincible, couldn't be affected by such small things! He really was a good father.

_Dad Egbert: Deceased on account of severe lung cancer._

I miss you, Dad. You were a friend to everyone. Dave, Rose and even Jade! I know you and mister Strider were pretty tight too and Ms. Lalonde! Gosh, you two were a match made in heaven! I know they all miss you too, we all do. Trust me, writing this is the hardest thing I've ever done, I'm crying in my chair writing this, Dad. I love you.

I remember that day we went to the doctor for our yearly check-ups, I think I was about 16 at the time. I was super healthy, you on the other hand, you weren't doing very well. Earlier that week you had been hacking and coughing so much that I had to force you to take cough syrup! But that didn't really help anything. When we were there, the doctor checked your heart and pulse like they always do, and he said it was fine. But when it got to your neck muscles and feeling around in the tonsils area, things weren't moving very smoothly. There was a small lump, 'Probably just a knot' he said, until further analysis. I sat back in the corner on the uncomfortable spinney chair waiting for the stupid thing to be finished. The doctor asked for a blood sample, that's when I became worried. You had given him one 3 months ago, why would he need another one? 'Precautions', he said. You rolled up your left sleeve and turned your face away so you wouldn't have to watch the blood fill up the three small tubes. He asked us to come back the following week for the results and we did.

The news was not the best, the lump in your neck had in fact grown larger within the last 6 days and the blood tests outcome was not rooting for you. I watched in concern as the doctor gave you the speech about how you had become cancerous in the lungs. I'll admit a shed a few silent tears while you were talking, but quickly wiped them away before you could see, because you were always so proud of me.

I remember babying you, making sure you took the right pills, got to your appointments on time and giving you the 'key' foods to ensure you were getting exactly what you needed. I left school early for you too, even if I lied and said it was a conference day or something, I'm sorry about that. You're probably disappointed now, ha well, sorry. I managed to keep my grades up, you know that! After two years you saw me graduate, and when the letters from different universities and colleges racked in, I accepted the closest one, which happened to be Bellevue College. You were once again parading me with your pride of being my father and it felt too good. I was proud to be your son.

And I'm sorry I wasn't there that day, the day you took your final breath while you were sleeping. I found you the next day, your hands were clenched as if you were in pain, and you probably were. I fell next to your bedside after constant tries at CPR and checking your pulse. Nothing worked. I knew you were gone and I knew I had to accept it. I cried for a long time afterwards, and then I realized I should've called the city morgue to come pick up your lifeless body, and I did. I watched them carry you out on a stretcher in a big black bag. I will never forget that day.

I love you Dad, and I'm proud to be your son.


End file.
